


Adagio

by RuneTheCryptid (RobotRhys)



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Listen I just think all the sparda boys have massive cocks, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Sensory Deprivation, gender neutral reader, sub Vergil, sub!Vergil, this is very soft and tender because I'M soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotRhys/pseuds/RuneTheCryptid
Summary: The sweet, lilting sound of the string quartet fills his ears. Crescendo raising alongside his thudding pulse, his awareness of it heightened thanks to the blue silk tied carefully over his eyes.__A tender Reader/Vergil fic set to a violin quartet, I wrote this in three days fueled by wanting to kiss him.





	Adagio

The sweet, lilting sound of the string quartet fills his ears. Crescendo raising alongside his thudding pulse, his awareness of it heightened thanks to the blue silk tied carefully over his eyes. With sight cut off, his already inhuman senses are sharpened to every noise around him. The third violin lilts into A-minor, slowing the song back to andante, and Vergil rolls his shoulders, easing the tension that's been building in them as he waits silently. 

The song changes, and the recorded violins are suddenly joined by humming. Not from the vinyl grooves, but from the other person in the room. This time the violins are slower, the key an octave higher. You hum along to the familiar tune, appreciating the sight before you. Vergil sits, leather clad legs folded beneath him in a kneeling position, made comfortable by the aid of plush pillows and the soft mattress beneath him. His shirt is unzipped, hanging lazily just off his shoulders but not quite freed from his muscular torso. Your eyes graze over the delectable sight of his nipples, pert and connected by a delicate silver chain hooked onto the small barbells pierced through the sensitive flesh. His hands are behind him and are tied, albeit loosely, with rope in a stunning royal blue to match the blindfold resting against his eyes. With said blindfold placed lovingly over his no longer styled hair, he could almost appear disheveled, were it not for the straight stance of his back, and the carefully styled and selected outfit that still adorned him. 

He's being so quiet, so still, that it would be easy to assume this wasn't effecting him at all. That is, if it weren't for the noticeable bulge straining against the confines of his pants and the subtle way his breath hitches as you move closer, just barely encroaching upon his space, but enough for him to feel your presence. 

“My love…” His voice is practically a purr, and you respond with quiet patience, raising your hand to just barely graze his cheek with your fingertips. 

“I'm here.” You whisper, just barely audible above the music. 

He nuzzles into your touch, moving without thought given to the action. It brings a smile to your lips, seeing him so relaxed, so uninhibited. A soft sigh breezes past his pouty lips as your fingers slip from his cheek to tangle in his hair, not yet pulling but just holding him in your grasp. You climb onto the bed, already changed into your softest lingerie so your bare legs slide easily over the silken sheets, which bunch up around your knees as you come to kneel beside your lover. You raise your unoccupied right hand to trail over his jaw. Taking your time, you feel along the soft, ever so inviting space of his pale neck, raising all but your index finger off him to press ever so slightly down his Adam’s apple, eliciting a quiet gasp from him. You move the rest of your fingers back, blunt fingernails dragging sweetly down the side of his neck. He groans, a delightful instrument added to the growing adagio of violin and vocal chords. 

You’re enjoying this gentle teasing, bringing out his voice with just the lightest of touches, and it sends a shivering thrill down your spine when you still your fingers and he huffs, annoyed by the loss of even such small amounts of friction. You chuckle softly, running your fingers back upwards to cup his jaw.

“Patience, love.” You tighten your grip on his hair, pulling his head back slightly and forcing another wonderful groan from his beautiful mouth. Leaning over, you let your lips just brush his. “Good boys get rewarded.” 

He lets out a whine at that, and desperately tugs against your grip to seek your lips. You allow him this indulgence, kissing gently where his lips are desperate, feverishly moving against yours, his body pressing towards you in an attempt to get closer. Your hand moves from his jaw to press against his chest, pushing him back and away from you. He could easily overpower you if he wished, could even slip his wrists from their bonds, but that’s not how either of you want this. It’s not the game you’re playing. He lets you push him back, panting slightly, breaths falling in huffs as he chews at his lip.

“What did I just say?” You look at him expectantly, grip not faltering from his hair.

“...Patience.” It takes him a moment to get the word out, desire to be obedient and bratty nature at war within himself. 

“Good.” You loosen your grip slightly, but don’t move him back. Keeping him held there, chin tipped backwards, you lean forwards again, right hand moving from his chest to his collar. You run your fingers over his prominent collarbones, taking in the shape of him. “Keep that up, and I’ll make sure you get what you deserve.” 

Vergil shudders, throat bobbing as he swallows the saliva threatening to drip from his mouth. Your fingers continue their slow walk down his torso, running along magnificently sculpted pecs, stopping to give them a firm squeeze. This gains you a huff from Vergil, somewhere in between enjoyment and frustration, and you chuckle softly at him. You hum, sultry as the violins thin out to only two of the four playing a sharp D minor that holds, drawn out as you hook a finger around the silver chain and tug ever so slightly. Vergil keens, his voice as high as the instruments as his nipples are pulled forward. Your grip on his hair tightens, keeping him in place as you hold him by this thread, his entire being wrapped around your finger. 

“You like that baby?” You say, studying his face for any signs that you’re tipping him too far as you pull the chain a little bit more.

A drawn out moan bubbles out of him, and Vergil pants through it as his hips involuntarily buck like a shockwave. But the bratty side of him isn’t willing to give in so easily, and he grits his teeth, suppressing the next moan threatening to spill out.

“What, that’s it?” 

The words don’t come out as convincing as he’d like, and you grin almost wolfishly at him. You wrap a little more of the chain around your finger, not so much tugging as just slowly pulling him forward. He grits his teeth, and by the way the rest of his face moves you’re sure his eyes are scrunched up under their blindfold. He’s not giving in that easily. You slide your left hand further into his hair, getting a good grip at the back and tugging a little harshly, making his back bend to follow you. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to calculate your next movements. You hold him there for a few heartbeats, letting him sweat. The tension is thick, ready to break any moment, as you lean in, pressing your lips to the front of his throat.

“Don’t push your luck.” You say, enunciating carefully, pressing the words into his skin.

His breath hitches and you push back a smile to instead open your mouth and take in the soft flesh of his throat, sucking harshly. It’s so sudden that he can’t hold back the breathless moan that leaves him, exactly what you wanted. 

“Because bad sluts,” you lick over the already darkening skin, “don’t get their cocks touched.”

Vergil doesn’t respond with words, just with a whimper and a subtle raising of his hips.

“I don’t speak needy slut, you’re going to have to do better than that.” You say, dropping the chain at his chest to bring a thumb up to swipe his plush lips, fingers curling under his chin to hold him. “Do you understand?” 

Vergil’s tongue lavishes your thumb, greedily trying to taste you, and you draw it away, tapping his cheek and clicking your tongue.

“Do you,” your grip on his hair tightens, “understand?”

“Y-yes.” Vergil says, voice on the edge of pleading.

“Good.” You hum appreciatively, and he lets out a soft moan as your thumb returns to his lips, gently running over them. 

He’s a little more hesitant this time, just licking at the tip of your thumb, seeking permission first. You grant it, pressing your thumb to his tongue and letting the heat of his mouth envelope it. You loosen your grip in his hair, running your fingers through the silvery strands as Vergil lets out contented moans. You let your eyes trail down his body, landing on the prominent tent in his leather pants. You decide to show a little mercy, and carefully detangle your fingers from his hair. Vergil whimpers at the loss of contact, but it’s only momentary, as you’re then sliding your hand down his torso, moving aside his shirt to feel down the smooth planes of snowy skin. He shudders slightly as your fingers glide across his stomach, squirming as you unintentionally tickle him. You remove your thumb from his mouth, still holding his chin as you place apologetic kisses to his lips, cheeks, forehead, and finally back to his mouth. 

He sighs sweetly into your mouth, breath halting as you run your fingers teasingly at the waistband of his pants. He holds his breath as your fingers dip underneath, skimming along the untouched skin there, until so agonizingly slowly you pull them out and start to pull down on the zip. His breath comes back with a grunt as you release some of the surely painful pressure on his dick, and you can’t help but lick your lips at the sight of what you’ve uncovered. There’s a good wet spot on his pale blue underwear, thick cock straining desperately against the already stretched fabric. You decide you want to see his eyes for this.

You stand on the bed. It is admittedly a little awkward and a little shaky thanks to the soft nature of the mattress, but it is undeniably worth it when you plant your foot on his chest, pushing him backwards and ripping a startled moan from his throat. He lands back on the pillows, arms trapped beneath him and long legs splayed out while still bent at the knee. You crawl up him, running your hands up his legs, over his stomach again, across his pecs and then finally coming to rest your arms over his shoulders, taking up a seated position on his slightly trembling thighs.

“Close your eyes for me baby?” You whisper, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Vergil nods, and you move your hands back to gently tug at the knot holding the blindfold together. Blue falls away from pale skin, sliding over dark eyelashes. You press sweet kisses to his eyelids, his cheeks, and once again his mouth. As you run your fingers through Vergil’s now loose hair, his eyelids flutter open to watch you, pupils so blown with desire you can barely see the icey blue that surrounds them. 

“Mmm, you’re doing so well.” You say, brushing a stray lock of hair from where it threatened to cover his eyes, and he practically beams from the praise.

The kiss resumes, a little deeper this time, but still slow and soft. Both of you take your time as Vergil relaxes back, getting used to the new position and the weight of you on top of him. Feeling his leg muscles relax beneath you, you bring your hands around to run down his neck, over the smooth planes of his shoulders, down his collarbones and dipping between his pecs to once again fondle the meaty muscle there. You let your fingers wander, grazing his already severely sensitive nipples, and he moans breathlessly into your mouth. You take this opportunity to lick your way further into the kiss, tongue running across his teeth before you nibble at his bottom lip, pulling quiet whines and pants from him. You could drown in those sounds, something about them wanting you to bring forth more, to make him keep crying out for you all night. But you’re distantly aware through that lusty fog that you’re pushing him already, and pushing him too far might awaken a certain demonic side. Not that you’re averse, but this isn’t the night for that.

Tonight, you’re taking care of him. 

You bring the reigns back a little on the kiss, pressing your lips against his now bite swollen and spit slick ones, enjoying his quiet panting. You let your hands flow sensually down the rest of his torso, dipping your fingers under the waistband of his underwear and just letting them dance across the tip of his weeping cock. Vergil’s voice drips from his mouth in high pitched pants, using what little self restraint he has left to hold himself back from bucking at your touch. It’s impressive actually, and you smile against him.

“You’re being so, so good baby. Such a good little slut waiting so patiently for me. D’you think you can hold out a little longer?” You say as you slowly roll his underwear down.

You make sure to remove the fabric at an agonisingly slow pace, and Vergil is quiet for a moment, just panting as you free his cock. It hits his stomach with an audible smack, achingly hard and dripping with precum. His eyes are screwed shut, lips pursed like he’s thinking about it, and then he opens those beautiful frozen-lake eyes to look at you, determination and want burning in equal measure within them.

“I can take it.” He says firmly, chin jutting out like a challenge. 

The fire in his eyes spreads to you, a wild warmth that fans itself throughout your core and coils tight, like a cobra ready to strike. You lean back to kiss him again, hands holding his hips as you shuffle closer.

“Eyes on me love.” You whisper, and Virgil’s half lidded eyes watch you like you’re the only thing in the world.

You slide one hand up his chest, the other down to rub over his curly white pubic hair, and watch with love blossoming in your own chest as he struggles to keep his eyes open and locked onto you.The violins slide between C major and E minor as you take your thumb to slide up the thick vein pulsing on the side of his cock, taking your time and drinking in his response. His face and chest are flush, breath coming out in little desperate pants as you drive him absolutely wild with the lightest of touches. You slide your thumb higher, wrapping the rest of your fingers as best you can around his thick length. Circling as much as is possible, you twist your wrist and slide upwards, drawing out a delicious, helpless whimper from Virgil as his hips involuntarily roll forward, seeking out more of your touch. Even as his eyes roll back slightly, he’s doing his best to keep looking at you, lips parted slightly as his tongue peeks out to wet his lips. 

You wiggle backwards slightly, Vergil’s legs straightening out fully beneath you to accommodate this, and as you do you lean down to ghost your breath over his slick cockhead, earning a whimpered “oh fuck…” from him. There’s no way you could fit all of him in your mouth, so you settle for wrapping both hands around the base and shaft as much as you can, and lick a long stripe up and over the head. The salty taste of his precum slides over your tongue, and Vergil lets out a sound more beautiful than the violins could ever produce. You open your mouth as wide as you can, swallowing down the head and pumping him slowly with your hands. When you glance up to look at him, he’s still watching you obediently, mouth hung open as needy, desperate pants leave him and tears prick the corners of his eyes. It’s a sight you want to burn into your memory, capture to remember and jack off to forever. 

He’s twitching in your mouth, and you can tell how hard he’s holding himself back from thrusting. You want to reward him for this, for being so good for you. You close your eyes again, flattening your tongue to try and take as much of him in as you can, and you hum along to the music. Vergil’s head hits the headboard with an audible thunk as the vibrations of your mouth surround him, and you can’t bring yourself to punish the poor man for taking his eyes off you. Not when you’re mercilessly sucking him down and pumping your hands to pleasure what your mouth can’t. Carefully, so careful as to not hurt him, you let your teeth slip from behind your lips to scrape the sensitive flesh of his cock as you pull upwards, repeating the motion a few times. This addition of pain to pleasure almost breaks him, and his loud moans are joined by incoherent babbling. Half formed sentences about how amazing you are, how wonderful your mouth feels, how much he loves you; they hang in the air like dreamy promises. As you resume your humming alongside this, his words simply become a solid mantra of your name, repeated like a prayer.

He was already so sensitive when you started, there’s no way he’ll be able to hold out long like this. It’s tempting to free his hands, let him grab fistfuls of your hair and force more of himself into your mouth until you’re choking, but you hold back from that particular fantasy. Instead, you take a deep breath in through your nose, and plunge your head down just a little deeper. It’s not much in the grand scale of things, but it’s enough to have him seeing stars.

“Pl… Please…” Vergil manages to choke out the word, and you pull off his length, slowing your hands to a lazy pace.

“Please what, baby?” You smile.

“Please…” Vergil rolls his head forward, looking at you with almost completely black, tearful eyes and drool hanging from his mouth. “Please, let me come.” 

He punctuates the request with a desperate whine, and you can’t help but acquiesce. You keep your eyes on him as you return to sucking him down in earnest, hollowing your cheeks as much as his thick length will allow. He’s doing his damn best to keep looking at you, though his eyes are completely unfocused and you’re not sure how much of you he’s actually seeing through the haze. You double down, sucking and pumping hard, until finally his voice hitches and you feel his cock twitch. Your name falls from his mouth, drawn out and heavenly, as thick ropes of cum hit the roof of your mouth. You try to keep it all in, swallowing around his pulsing cock as he rides out his high, but a little dribbles out and down your chin in a sticky line. 

You gently remove your mouth from him, licking up the last bubbles of cum and continuing to pump your fists until he hisses and shudders from overstimulation. Carefully removing your grasp from him, you crawl up to kiss his lips softly, pressing your lips to him over and over amidst whispers of how good he was and how well he did. You slip a hand behind him to deftly untie the rope from his wrists, and his arms immediately fly to enricle you, pulling you flush to his chest. He peppers your face with kisses, hands running over your back again and again as he regains feeling in them. 

“Thank you.” He whispers against your lips.

You smile, gently pulling your fingers through his hair, kissing every inch of his face as the violins fade to their end, record needle bouncing unattended, before whispering back, “always”.

**Author's Note:**

> So much thanks to Dean for being my beta reader for this and all my friends for encouraging this self indulgence <3 
> 
> And thank you dear reader for reading this! Come hang out with me on Twitter @Liquid_Otacon, promise I don't bite lol
> 
> Also hit me up if you want the spotify playlist I made for this LMAO
> 
> P.S I'm an Aussie that's why I spell shit with an s instead of a z don't @ me about it


End file.
